30 días con Blaise Zabini
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Ron se ve obligado a viajar por el mundo con Blaise para protegerlo de un tipo que quiere matarlo. Recuerdos, enredos, peleas y más amor. Tabla 30 días. Viñetas. Ron/Blaise.
1. Tema 13: Un empujón

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#13: Un empujón.<strong>

Ron Weasley creía que hoy iba a ser un día normal mientras caminaba hacia su oficina en el departamento de aurores. Se había levantado temprano, se preparó un café, leyó el profeta, limpió la cocina y usó la Red Flu para llegar al ministerio, se sacudió el polvo cuando llegó y caminó hacia los elevadores, espero en la fila para entrar con paciencia mientras miraba unos documentos sobre el caso de ayer, llegó al piso de los aurores y se dirigió a su oficina cuando un empujón casi lo hace caer y los papeles salieron volando.

Maldijo en voz baja mientras buscaba al culpable de lo sucedido y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con unos profundos ojos negros mirándolo. La garganta se le secó y el color huyó de su piel mientras que el culpable del empujón esbozaba una triste sonrisa.

-Weasley-dijo el hombre.

-Zabini-respondió el pelirrojo y bajó la mirada. Blaise Zabini estudió al hombre que tenía delante suyo con la mirada y luego suspiró, hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza y pasó por su lado. Ron lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció y se agachó con pesadumbre a recoger los papeles del suelo.

Adiós a su día normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de capítulo: <strong>

-Para mi Blaise tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos negros (así me lo imagino) así que de esa manera lo describiré.

-Cada capitulo irá siendo publicado cada día o tal vez antes.

-Por ahora no voy a continuar con ninguna de mis otras historias, prefiero las historias pequeñas y rápidas por ahora.

-Nota que no tiene nada que ver: Estoy embarazada :) así que mi tiempo es un poco más limitado para escribir y hago esta tabla solo porque uso viñetas.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste.<p>

^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^


	2. Tema 7: Alrededor del mundo

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#7: Alrededor del mundo.<strong>

-¿Me mandaste a llamar?-preguntó Ron entrando a la oficina de Harry y se quedó rídigo al ver a Blaise sentando delante del escritorio de su amigo.

-Si, Ron-contestó Harry mirando los papeles que tenía delante de su escritorio-Zabini ha estado recibiendo amenazas de muerte, ha venido a solicitar nuestra ayuda porque estas cartas están llenas de magia negra, no podemos rastrear la fuente, esta es una copia-dijo levitándole el papel.

-¿Crees que sea algún mortífago?-cuestionó el pelirrojo con profesionalidad aunque la presencia de Zabini no dejaba de alterarlo.

-No lo sabemos y hasta que lo sepamos no podemos dejar a Zabini solo-Ron tuvo la sospecha de que estaba a punto de recibir una noticia desagradable-Te he asignado para acompañar a Zabini durante su viaje de negocios.

-¿Qué?-casi gritó el pelirrojo-pero, yo...

-Eres el mejor en defensa que tenemos-sonrió Harry y Ron le mandó dagas con los ojos-saldrán mañana por la mañana. Eso sería todo por hoy, Zabini; Ron, tienes el día libre para hacer tu equipaje.-Blaise se levantó con elegancia de su asiento y miró al pelirrojo con una mueca arrogante.

-Procura traer variedad en tu ropa-comentó-después de todo, viajar alrededor del mundo es largo.

-¿Alrededor del mundo?-se atragantó el pelirrojo-¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Vender drogas?-Blaise rió con burla.

-Casi-contestó y se fue.

Ron pensó en diferentes maldiciones mientras lo veía irse.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de capitulo:<strong>

-Blaise no es comerciante de drogas por las dudas xD

-Harry es jefe del departamento de Aurores.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado.<p>

^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^


	3. Tema 17: Equipaje

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#17: Equipaje<strong>

Ron llegó a su apartamento maldiciendo a todos los antepasados de Harry y Zabini, entró a su cuarto y sacó su baúl del armario, empezó a tirar ropa adentro sin mirar realmente. ¿Por qué demonios debía ir él con Zabini? ¿Qué acaso Harry lo odiaba? El pelirrojo suspiró, no era culpa de su amigo, después de todo él no sabía nada.

-¿Ron?-escuchó la voz de Hermione en la sala.

-En el cuarto-contestó y la castaña entró, vestía una elegante túnica color azul y en su cuello podía apreciarse un hermoso collar con su inicial.

-Harry me contó lo de Zabini-dijo mientras se acercaba al baúl y ordenaba la ropa con la varita-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

-No lo sé-suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana, momento que la castaña aprovechó para meter un pequeño paquete en el baúl sin que Ron lo notara.

-Todo irá bien-le sonrió ella acercándosele y él asintió vagamente.

* * *

><p>-Tienes tanta ropa como Draco-dijo Harry mirando como Zabini seleccionaba las túnicas que llevaría para su viaje.<p>

-Esto no es toda mi ropa, Harry-dijo Blaise con una sonrisita y el pelinegro bufó.

-No es como si entendieras de ropa, cariño-dijo Draco mientras ayudaba a su amigo a guardar las túnicas que sacaba, Harry rodó los ojos y fue a sentarse a lado de Pansy en la cama.

-¿Qué pasará si Blaise se entera?-le preguntó en voz baja a la pelinegra cuando los dos amigos se pusieron a hablar de diseñadores, Pansy suspiró.

-Sospecho que querrá matarnos por inventarnos a un asesino-esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa-pero que más da, para cuando lo sepa será tarde.

-Ustedes, los Slytherins, a veces dan miedo-ella se rió.

* * *

><p>^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^<p> 


	4. Tema 4: Es culpa del frío

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong># Es culpa del frío<strong>

-Este lugar está helado-se quejó Ron por quinta vez en media hora, Blaise rodó los ojos y contuvo un bufido, ¿No pudo ponerle Potter un auror que no se queje por tonterías?, el pelirrojo estaba a punto de que le caiga un hechizo si es que no cerraba la boca de una maldita vez-¿Por qué estamos yendo en tren?

-Porque Potter dijo que sería más seguro-contestó Blaise con aburrimiento, había escuchado esa pregunta tantas veces como las quejas sobre el frío.

-Es una tontería, voy a resfriarme-refunfuñó Ron sentándose a lado de Blaise, este suspiró y un pequeño brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos.

-Entonces deberías acercarte más-le dijo con toda la inocencia que pudo mientras se pegaba al costado del pelirrojo-para mantener el calor-sonrió angelicalmente, Ron se puso todo un tomate pero no se alejó y murmuró algo que sonó a: _Todo por culpa del frío._

Blaise sonrió, tal vez este viaje sea muy interesante.


	5. Tema 10: Sin tinta

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#10: Sin tinta.<strong>

-He recibido un mensaje de Harry-dijo Ron mientras entraba en el cuarto de Blaise, este alzó la vista del libro que leía y lo miró interrogativamente.

-¿Algún avance?-preguntó mientras cogía un trozo de pergamino y buscaba la tinta al

-No-suspiró Ron-solo dice que Malfoy sigue trabajando en el caso-Blaise chascó con la lengua y frunció el ceño.

-¡Esto es horrible!-exclamó mientras se levantaba-¡Es el colmo! ¡Es una catástrofe!

-¿Quieres calmarte?-se exasperó Ron-ya conseguirán algo.

-¡Pero lo necesito ahora!-espetó Blaise y el pelirrojo lo miró confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?-el castaño detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró.

-¿De qué hablas tú?-devolvió.

-Del caso-respondió Ron y Blaise hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-Deje de prestarte atención cuando dijiste que no había nada nuevo-el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-Entonces ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Se me acabó la tinta-dijo con voz lastimera y el de ojos azules tuvo que concentrarse para no mandarlo a volar-¿Podrías ir a comprar un poco?-estaba a punto de decirle de donde iba a sacar tinta cuando Blaise rozó su cuello con la mano, el pelirrojo sintió un estremecimiento por toda la columna y salió rápidamente de ahí mientras el castaño volvía a sentarse y sonreía burlonamente-Gryffindors-se rió.

* * *

><p>^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^<p> 


	6. Tema 26: Rosa Roja

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#26: Rosa Roja<strong>

Ron suspiró aburrido. Era la tercera reunión de negocios a la que había tenido que acompañar a Blaise y estaba aburrido de muerte sobre todo porque no podía distraerse con nada, debía de estar con el castaño y atento a cualquier cosa. Blaise lo miraba de reojo de rato en rato pero el pelirrojo ni cuenta, había decidido ponerse a jugar con el botón de túnica, el castaño estaba muy seguro que el pelirrojo se aburría ¡Pero no era su culpa! Él le había dicho que podía esperarlo en el salón pero no quiso.

-Puedes irte si quieres-le susurró con un suspiro mientras que sus clientes hablaban entre ellos.

-No lo haré-respondió el pelirrojo tercamente, Blaise estaba a punto de mandarlo afuera con hechizos pero se le ocurrió algo mejor. Se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar por la oficina con aire casual hasta llegar a un florero donde estaba puesto un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Cogió una con delicadeza, admiró su olor y se acercó a Ron que había vuelto a ponerse a jugar con su botón.

-Para ti-susurró en su oído y percibió el estremecimiento del pelirrojo que lo miró confundido luego se percató de la rosa y enrojeció a más no poder. Blaise sonrió con dulzura y volvió a sentarse para hablar con sus clientes que le sonreían sin decir nada.

-Per-permiso-dijo Ron y salió, el castaño aumentó su sonrisa, no solo porque la acción de Ron era muy predecible sino porque se había llevado la rosa con él.

* * *

><p>^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^<p> 


	7. Tema 8: Repetición

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#8: Repetición<strong>

-7 días-pensó Ron mientras miraba por la ventana del hotel. Habían pasado exactamente 7 días desde que Harry le encomendó la tarea de ser el guardaespaldas de Blaise Zabini-¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?-se preguntó mientras veía como el pelicastaño se despedía de algunos clientes, lucía realmente guapo con esa túnica azul...-¡¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando?-se regañó a sí mismo mientras sentía como su rostro se acaloraba luego una ligera sombra de pesadumbre nubló sus ojos-Esto no me hará bien-pensó con abatimiento.

-¿Ron?-el pelirrojo se giró hacia Blaise que lo miraba desde la puerta del cuarto-ya es hora de irnos, debemos apurarnos para llegar a la agencia-Ron se tensó ante lo dicho y percibió que Blaise lo notaba porque dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro, la misma con la que lo miró cuando se chocaron en el ministerio hace 7 días.

-Parece una cruel repetición, ¿no?-dijo Ron intuyendo sus pensamientos.

-La situación no es ni remotamente parecida-murmuró el castaño antes de cambiar su sonrisa a una burlona-al menos, esta vez sé que irás conmigo a la agencia y no huirás-el pelirrojo desvió la mirada con incomodidad pero Blaise mantuvo su postura firme-vámonos, mientras más pronto termine esto, mejor-masculló y se fue dejándolo solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capitulo:<strong>

-Bueno, aquí se va viendo que hay una historia escondida entre ellos que se irá revelando en los próximos capitulos.

* * *

><p>Espero que haya gustado.<p>

^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^


	8. Tema 22: Silencio

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#22: Silencio<strong>

-Esto no se ve bien-suspiró Draco mirando el espejo en el que habían estado siguiendo los movimientos de Blaise y Ron, había sido un regalo de Severus (Úsalo bien, le había dicho) y lo estaban aprovechando.

-Han estado en silencio dos días enteros-dijo Pansy mirando como el castaño y el pelirrojo tomaban desayuno sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra.

-La culpa ha sido de Blaise-dijo Harry cruzado de brazos-él fue el que soltó la frase.

-No creo que haya sido su culpa, Harry-replicó Hermione-se le escapó la frase, nada más.

-Después de todo, Blaise tiene razón al seguir resentido con Ron-musitó Pansy, triste por su amigo y todos le dieron la razón en silencio.

-Pero para eso estamos nosotros, ¿no?-trató de sonreír la castaña, sabía que ella tenía parte de la culpa en lo que pasó con Blaise y Ron.

-Por supuesto-se animó Pansy-ya es hora de cortar ese silencio y que las cosas cambien-sonrió mientras todos volvían a mirar a la pareja que desayunaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capitulo: <strong>

-Por las dudas, los chicos si trabajan solo que se turnan para vigilar a la pareja.

-Este capitulo nos ha dado otra pista: Hermione tuvo que ver en lo sucedido entre Blaise y Ron.

* * *

><p>^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^<p> 


	9. Tema 20: En llamas

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#20: En llamas<strong>

-¿Y por qué tenemos que ir a una fiesta?-dijo Ron con fastidio-¿No es suficiente con tus reuniones?

-Esta será la reunión-contestó Blaise mientras trataba de decidir que traje usaría.

-¿Y por qué debo ir yo?-Blaise lo miró con una ceja alzada y el pelirrojo suspiró-estúpido trabajo-murmuró y salió del lugar.

* * *

><p>-¡Una discoteca!-exclamó cuando llegaron al lugar, Blaise sonrió con burla.<p>

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?-dijo con sarcasmo y lo jaló del brazo para entrar, se abrieron paso como pudieron entre los cuerpos de los chicos que bailaban muy juntos (para más señas, era un club gay) y llegaron a la zona privada donde había un chico esperándolos, era guapísimo, de ojos verde oscuro, piel canela y cabello negro; vestía un elegante traje verde botella con una camisa negra abierta en los dos primeros botones haciéndolo lucir muy apetecible.

-Blaise-sonrió el chico con galantería mientras se levantaba-me alegra que hayas podido venir-miró a Ron que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-supongo que tu eres el auror que lo acompaña.

-Es Ron Weasley-presentó el castaño sonriendo-Ron, él es Porthos Steed, mi cliente.

-Es un gusto-sonrió el hombre luego se giró hacia el pelicastaño-¿Bailamos?-Blaise sonrió encantando y lo siguió a la pista de baile, Ron se sentó en la mesa y vio como ellos se abrían paso y se ponían a bailar. De repente, hacía calor. El movimiento sensual de Blaise le trajo miles de recuerdos en la cabeza del pelirrojo que más que sentirse caluroso, se sentía en llamas; se sintió totalmente hipnotizado cuando los profundos ojos de Blaise se encontraron con los suyos pero cuando vio que las manos de Porthos deslizarse por la cintura del castaño, todo se volvió rojo. Se levantó de golpe y se abrió paso a empujones, cogió del brazo a Blaise y lo separó del cuerpo del pelinegro.

-Acabó la reunión-le espetó a Porthos que solo sonrió torcidamente, Ron lanzó un gruñido y salió de ahí llevándose al castaño con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capitulo:<strong>

-Celos, celos, celos...

* * *

><p>^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^<p> 


	10. Tema 19: En una sola noche

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#19: En una sola noche (Blaise POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Cómo habíamos llegado a estar en esta posición, o sea, durmiendo uno en los brazos del otro? Ah, sí, ahora recuerdo. Luego de que Ron me arrastrara, literalmente, fuera del club, nos aparecimos en el apartamento. Yo me encontraba molesto porque había arruinado la manga de mi camisa favorita así que apenas llegamos me aparté de él pero contrario a lo que yo esperaba, Ron volvió a jalarme y me arrinconó contra la pared.<p>

-¿Cúal es tu problema?-le gruñí pero él solo me miraba penetrantemente.

-Nunca-más-bailes-así-con-cualquiera-dijo apretando los dientes, yo iba a soltar una brillante respuesta pero Ron estampó su boca contra la mía y mi cerebro se bloqueó. No pude resistir a la demanda y dulzura de su boca y abrí la mía en un jadeo involuntario lo que él aprovechó para colar su _caliente_ lengua en mi boca. Nos besamos hambrientamente un buen rato hasta que sentí algo golpear detrás de mis rodillas y caer hacia atrás. La cama. ¿En qué momento nos movimos hasta aquí?

-Esto... esto no está... no está bien...-traté de decir mientras Ron _se comía_ prácticamente mi cuello, mi erección ya casi era monumental y podía asegurar que la suya también porque estaba justo sobre mi pierna. Alzó la mirada un momento y sonrió maliciosamente lo cual me hizo pensar _otra vez _que hasta él tiene algo de Slytherin dentro.

-Por hoy no me interesa-me susurró con una voz increíblemente caliente en el oído antes de morder mi lóbulo jugetonamente, volví a mandar a mi mente de paseo y me dejé llevar sin poner ninguna objeción...

Suspiré mientras volvía a acomodarme en los brazos de Ron que me atrajo más hacia él y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, yo también sonreí, en una sola noche habían cambiado muchas cosas, ahora solo quedaba esperar lo que sucedería mañana.

* * *

><p>^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^<p> 


	11. Tema 18: Después de

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#18: Después de. (Ron POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>No tenía deseos de despertar, había tenido el sueño más maravilloso del mundo y me rehusaba a perderlo. Un suspiro a mi lado llamó mi atención y abrí los ojos rápidamente, ahí estaba Blaise. Su cabello estaba extendido sobre mi almohada y mis brazos eran los que envolvían su cuerpo, me permití una sonrisa antes de volver a ponerme serio. ¿Qué es lo que pasaría después de esto? Las cosas estaban muy enredadas, Blaise y él nunca habían hablado de lo sucedido en el pasado pero tal vez a raíz de esto puedan hablar y aclarar todo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>** (End POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Mis reverencias hacia ti, Drake-dijo Pansy mientras miraba el espejo.<p>

-Nadie más seductor que yo, Pansy-contestó Draco mientras el último rastro de Porthos se desvanecía.

-A mi no me hizo gracia-masculló Harry enfurruñado como un niño pequeño, Hermione se mordió el labio para no reírse.

-Vale ya, Harry-dijo Draco riéndose de su novio-hemos logrado lo que nos proponíamos, ahora, solo queda esperar.

* * *

><p>^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^<p> 


	12. Tema 5: Cinco minutos

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#5: Cinco minutos.<strong>

-Buenos días-dijo Blaise cuando el pelirrojo entró a la cocina, el castaño bebía tranquilamente su café mientras miraba por la ventana. Ron se sonrojó y murmuró un "buenos días" tan bajito que hizo sonreír al pelicastaño-¿Todo bien, Ron? Estás muy rojo...-Ron se sonrojó mucho más y le lanzó dagas con los ojos pero al final sonrió.

-Supongo que hace calor-dijo y Blaise le sonrió, Ron lo miró unos momentos y luego suspiró-Blaise...

-No ahora-le cortó Blaise dejando su taza y acercándose a él, Ron dejó que lo abrazara y hundió la cara en su cuello aspirándo su aroma-solo déjame disfrutar cinco minutos aunque sea de esta calma y luego podremos hablar.

Ron no dijo nada pero lo apretó más fuerte, por él podían quedarse así toda una vida.

* * *

><p>^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^<p> 


	13. Tema 12: Encanto

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#12: Encanto.<strong>

-Podemos saltarlos la reunión de hoy-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras salían de la suite-Porthos ha dicho que necesita recuperarse debidamente de su resaca antes de reunirnos-Ron frunció el ceño ante la mención del tipo ese y masculló algo que sonó como "imbécil toquetón" lo que provocó que Blaise se mordiera los labios para no reírse- Hoy podemos pasear, hemos pasado por más de 5 países y no hemos salido a curiosear, tal vez podamos aprovechar un poco de Roma-Ron asintió.

Estuvieron visitando museos por la mañana luego de desayunar en la pintoresca terraza de un restaurant. Blaise se la estaba pasando en grande a lado de Ron, hace mucho que no estaban así y era realmente algo que había extrañado. Se detuvieron en una heladería un momento y el castaño se carcajeó cuando el helado de Ron le manchó la nariz.

-Eres encantador ¿Lo sabías?-le susurró Blaise mientras caminaban, Ron refunfuñó pero luego sonrió y jaló a Blaise hacia un callejoncito donde nadie los veía.

-¿Quieres ver que tan encantador puedo ser?-le susurró sugestivamente, Blaise jadeó y Ron se apoderó de su boca.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que estaban en el callejón...

* * *

><p>^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^<p> 


	14. Tema 9: Callejón sin salida

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#9: Callejón sin salida.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Vaya, vaya.<p>

Ron y Blaise se separaron rápidamente y miraron al extraño que acababa de aparecer en la entrada del callejón. Llevaba puesta una elegante túnica negra con bordes azules, su cabello negro ondulaba alrededor de su pálido e inteligente rostro y sus ojos negros resaltaban con malicia.

-¿Theo?-susurró Blaise sorprendido y el individuo sonrió de lado.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, cariño-dijo el otro entrecerrando levemente los ojos pero sin perder la sonrisa-Y una vez más estás con Weasley, no puedo creer que hayas vuelto con él después de todo lo que te hizo, Blaise, sabes que él te traicionó-las palabras del pelinegro se clavaron profundo en el corazón del castaño que bajó la mirada. Ron tenía la varita baja en una mano y trató de no distraerse con las palabras del tipo-te esperé mucho tiempo, Blaise, estuvo contigo en esos momentos miserables y ¿Cómo me agradeciste? Volviendo con este gusano-dijo con furia alzando su varita. Ron reaccionó rápidamente, le lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ y cogió a Blaise del brazo para que corriera, dobló a la esquina a tiempo cuando un rayo de luz roja impactó justo sobre sus cabezas. El pelirrojo guió al castaño por la derecha y se detuvo intempestivamente.

Estaban en un callejón sin salida.

-¡Draco!-gritó Pansy cuando se apareció en medio de la oficina de su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el rubio alcanzándola inmediatamente, Hermione también fue a su lado.

-Blaise y Ron han desaparecido, el espejo está roto.

* * *

><p>^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^<p> 


	15. Tema 24: Uno tras otro

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#24: Uno tras otro.<strong>

* * *

><p>Theo sonrió malvadamente al verlos atrapados, Ron se puso delante de Blaise con actitud fiera porque Blaise había decidido en la mañana que no era necesario llevar su varita. Gran error.<p>

-Te esperé mucho tiempo, Blaise-dijo el tipo caminando lentamente hacia ellos, Ron no le quitaba la mirada de encima y obligaba a Blaise a retroceder-esperé pacientemente a que tus heridas sanaran, te escuché y te consolé esperando a que te des cuenta que este estúpido pelirrojo no merecía ni una de las lágrimas que te vi derramar noche tras noche-Ron se sobresaltó con esto y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia el castaño que se había sonrojado-_¡Incarcerus!_-los dos cayeron amarrados y el pelirrojo maldijo su distracción, Theo se acercó a ellos y se agachó a lado de Blaise-aún podemos ser felices, Blaise, ven conmigo y le perdonaré la vida al inútil de Weasley.

-¡No lo escuches!-exclamó Ron pero Blaise miraba fijamente a Theo.

-Lo haré-dijo-iré contigo-Theo sonrió.

-No, no lo harás-los tres se giraron hacia la voz que había hablado. Recostado en la pared del callejón estaba Draco, tenía los brazos cruzados y la varita firme en la mano.

-Ha pasado el tiempo, Theo-dijo Pansy acariciando lentamente su varita con fingida indiferencia. Harry y Hermione miraban a Theo con tranquilidad pero atentos a cualquier cosa.

-Suelta a mis amigos, Nott-dijo Harry con calma. Theo estaba sorprendido y miraba como una tras otro tomaba una posición y le cerraban el paso pero aún así se permitió sonreír.

-¿Y si no, qué?-dijo con burla.

Draco sonrió.

* * *

><p>^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^<p> 


	16. Tema 25: Prohibido

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#25: Prohibido<strong>

-No puedes hacerme esto, Draco-dijo Theo con los dientes apretados. Estaba atado a una silla en el medio de la sala del departamento de Blaise y Ron-se supone que eres mi amigo.

-Dejaste de serlo al atacar a Blaise-dijo el rubio mirándolo con enojo-No puedes obligarlo a estar contigo, Theo.

-¿Prefieres que vuelva a sufrir con Weasley?-espetó el pelinegro con igual furia-¿Acaso ya has olvidado como estuvo?-Pansy y Draco no pudieron evitar una mueca de dolor al recordar el sufrimiento de su amigo; Ron miró hacia Blaise pero él tenía la vista fija en la pared, Hermione se pasó la mano por el cabello nerviosamente y Harry tomó una de las manos de Draco.-No iba a volver a permitirlo verlo así. Dime, Blaise, ¿Le has hablado ya de como llorabas todas las noches? ¿De tus pesadillas?-el castaño le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, Theo sabía muy bien que ese era un tema prohibido pero no le importó-¿Le has hablado de como lo veías de lejos? ¿O que estuviste presente el día de su boda, ahí, escondido en la oscuridad?-Ron y Hermione abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Harry solo suspiró mientras que los dos Slys miraban con molestia a su "amigo".

-¡Basta!-exclamó Blaise con una mirada gélida-El pasado ya no importa, Ronald y yo no estamos juntos y tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí-gruñó, Ron no pudo evitar sentirse herido cuando dijo que no estaban juntos- Llévatelo, Draco, por favor-le susurró el castaño antes de irse a su cuarto.

-Hora de irnos, Theo-sonrió sarcásticamente y, junto con Harry, se desapareció con el prisionero.

* * *

><p>^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^<p> 


	17. Tema 15: Vuelta atrás

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capitulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#15: Vuelta atrás.<strong>

-¿Blaise?-preguntó Ron con suavidad mientras entraba en el cuarto del castaño, Blaise estaba en un sillón del balcón mirando hacia afuera, un vaso de líquido oscuro colgaba de una de sus manos y en la otra estaba la botella semi vacía-¿Blaise, estás bien?-el pelicastaño no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, solo seguía mirando perdídamente.

Ron se le acercó despacio y se agachó para quedar a su altura, cogió suavemente la botella y el vaso y los puso a un lado; Blaise alzó sus ojos desenfocados hacia él y sonrió tristemente luego escondió su cara entre sus brazos y lo escuchó sollozar. El pelirrojo sintió que se le partía el alma, se sentó a un lado de Blaise y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sus propias lágrimas caían. Estuvieron así poco rato antes de que Blaise se incorporara sin mirarlo, cerró los ojos suspirando y miró sus manos.

-Theo tenía razón-murmuró-no sé como es que podido olvidar... como es que he podido volver a besarte...-Ron sintió que su corazón se oprimía dolorosamente-estuvimos juntos 4 años, cuatro, Ron, creí que en serio me amabas, que huirías conmigo cuando toda tu familia se opuso-soltó una risa seca-pero escapaste de la terminal, me dejaste y te casaste con Hermione-las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse por sus ojos pero no las dejó caer-el teatro te duró exactamente un año antes de que divorciaras, creí que era una broma de muy mal gusto cuando empecé a recibir tus cartas-se levantó y lo miró furioso-¡¿Creíste que volvería? ¡¿Que con unas simples palabras y disculpas volvería?- Ron estaba mudo con la mirada fija en el piso-quemé todas las cartas y le pedí a mis elfos que no volvieran a pasarme ninguna de tus notas hasta que empezaron a llegar esas malditas cartas de amenaza y aquí estamos-se rió sin una pizca de gracia pensando en lo irónico de su situación.

-¿Blaise?-Harry estaba en la puerta-¿Me querías ver?

-Sí, Potter-dijo volviendo a poner su máscara de frialdad-ya encontraron a la persona que me amenazaba así que no necesito más una guardia-Ron miró a su amigo que solo lo miró con pena antes de volver a mirar a Blaise.

-Esta bien, Blaise-respondió-pero creo que Ron debería acompañarte por las dudas hasta Inglaterra, después de todo, faltan solo dos días para que se cumplan los 30 días-el castaño lo pensó un momento luego asintió y salió del cuarto.

-Lo siento, Ron-musitó Harry y salió también.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capitulo:<strong>

-Aquí la "vuelta atrás" está implícita en la historia, al recordar su historia.

* * *

><p>^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^<p> 


	18. Tema 30: Treinta

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capítulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#30: Treinta:<strong>

Treinta días. Habían pasado exactamente 30 días desde la última vez que Ron había visto a Blaise, ese día que llegaron a Inglaterra no hablaron, el pelirrojo trató de decir algo pero la mirada gélida de Blaise lo detuvo, el castaño murmuró un "gracias por cuidarme" y se desapareció dejándolo ahí parado totalmente solo y con el corazón dolorosamente apretado. Había cometido muchos errores, Ron lo sabía mejor que nadie pero seguía amándolo con la misma intensidad que el primer día.

La radio que siempre tenía en su oficina sonaba de fondo pero de repente empezó a prestar atención a la letra de la canción que sonaba:

_Hoy es un día normal_

_Pero yo voy a hacerlo intenso_

_Hoy puede apagarse el sol_

_Pero no la luz de mi alma_

_En un día como hoy caminaré más despacio_

_En un día como hoy defenderé mi verdad_

_En un día como hoy te amarraré con mis brazos_

_En un día como hoy…_

_Porque nunca sabes lo que tienes_

_Hasta que lo pierdes lamentablemente_

_Nunca vuelven…_

_No importa en donde estés_

_Yo desde aquí te besaré en mis sueños_

_Mi sangre arderá por ti_

_Hasta que me pierda en tu cuerpo_

_En un día como hoy caminaré más despacio_

_En un día como hoy defenderé mi verdad_

_En un día como hoy te amarraré con mis brazos_

_En un día como hoy…_

_Porque nunca sabes lo que tienes_

_Hasta que lo pierdes lamentablemente_

_Nunca vuelven…_

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin previo aviso pero él no iba a perderlo otra vez, esta vez sería valiente, esta vez no se rendiría ante su cobardía, esta vez… sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**-**La canción se llama "un día normal" cortesía de Juanes, una canción muy hermosa, perfecta para la ocasión.

* * *

><p>Letty Evans.<p> 


	19. Tema 6: Sentido común

**30 ****días**** con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Claim**: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla:** 30 días.

**Notas**: Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capítulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>:

* * *

><p><strong>#6: Sentido común<strong>:

* * *

><p>Blaise apeló a su sentido común una vez y se obligó a permanecer quieto y no girar la mirada hacia donde sabía muy bien que estaba el pelirrojo, podía sentir su calor en su brazo ya que al ser justo Ron el auror que estuvo a su cuidado era él quien tenía la defensa en el juicio contra Theodore Nott. La verdad era que en un principio se había rehusado a acusar a Theo pero Draco "casi" lo crució cuando insinuó que no haría la acusación (y que por "casi" se entienda que solo esquivó el hechizo de milagro).<p>

Ron se levantó de su asiento para empezar su interrogatorio, la mirada de Blaise lo siguió unos momentos antes de mirar a Theo que lo miraba con fijeza mientras contestaba las preguntas con una mirada helada y significativa que hacía que el corazón del castaño se encogiera mientras las palabras que le dijo su antiguo amigo en el callejón resonaban en su cabeza.

Cuando acabó el juicio (fue sentenciado a 10 años de Azkaban), se escabulló antes de que puedan "felicitarle" por la victoria, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que su cordura y su sentido común se escaparan de su control. Los ojos de Ron lo siguieron mientras salía.

* * *

><p>Letty Evans.<p> 


	20. Tema 2: Blanco y negro

**30 ****días**** con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Claim**: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla:** 30 días.

**Notas**: Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capítulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#2: Blanco y negro:<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaise permaneció con la mente en blanco la mayor parte del día, ignoró a todo el mundo, se equivocó en casi todos sus hechizos, firmaba documentos sin leerlos realmente, al final del día recogió sus cosas y se fue caminando en vez de aparecerse en su departamento. Caminó durante horas sin un rumbo fijo, perdido dentro de esa niebla blanca que había dentro de su cabeza que le impedía pensar (algo que agradecía profundamente) y disfrutó de la nada durante todo el tiempo que pudo.<p>

* * *

><p>Ron se pasó todo su día escondido en su oficina de auror, se negó a abrir la puerta a quien sea (incluso a Harry) y disfrutó de varias pequeñas copas de ron en la negrura de su despacho, hundido en su mente y en sus planes. Porque Ron tenía planes, iba a regresar con Blaise, lo haría a toda costa porque estaba seguro que él también lo amaba y que su destino era estar juntos pero tenía que hacer algo realmente extraordinario y para eso necesitaba ayuda.<p>

* * *

><p>Letty Evans.<p> 


	21. Tema 23: Imitación

**30 ****días**** con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Claim**: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla:** 30 días.

**Notas**: Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capítulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#23: Imitación:<strong>

* * *

><p>-Sabía que uno de estos días te vería por aquí, Weasley-dijo Pansy con una sonrisita mientras entraba al salón, el pelirrojo se sonrojó y se paró torpemente para saludarla con dos besos en la mejilla.<p>

-Necesito tu ayuda, Pansy-dijo con voz suave tal y como muchas veces había oído que Blaise hacía para pedirle un favor. La pelinegra empezó a reírse en voz bajita con una mirada realmente divertida.

-Esa debe ser la peor imitación de la voz de Blaise que he oído jamás-se rió luego sonrió-¿En qué necesitas mi ayuda, Ron?-el pelinegro suspiró y procedió a contarle su plan.

* * *

><p>Letty Evans.<p> 


	22. Tema 3: Nunca desaparecerá

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Claim**: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla:** 30 días.

**Notas**: Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capítulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#3: Nunca desaparecerá:<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó Blaise en un susurro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ron estaba parado en medio de su cuarto o lo que había sido su cuarto porque ahora todo estaba cubierto por rosas rojas, la chimenea ardía en un rincón con un fuego ligero dándole un brillo misterioso y romántico al lugar.<p>

-Esto es para nosotros-contestó el pelirrojo acercándose a él pero Blaise retrocedió un paso aún sorprendido-ha pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que nos vimos y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, en las cosas que sucedieron y en lo cobarde que fui al dejarte-lo miró directamente a los ojos con el remordimiento en su mirada-perdóname, Blaise, por favor, sé que fui un idiota pero también sé que podemos dejar todo esto atrás, yo…

-¿Dejar eso atrás?-repitió Blaise y el enfado brilló en sus ojos-¡No hay nada que dejar atrás! ¡Nunca podré olvidar todo lo que sucedió! ¿Entiendes? ¡Esto nunca desaparecerá! ¡Nunca!-salió del cuarto lanzando un portazo.

* * *

><p>Letty Evans.<p> 


	23. Tema 14: Ambivalencia

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capítulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: #14: Ambivalencia<strong>

Blaise suspiró una vez, bebió un poco más de su copa de vino pero francamente no tenía ánimos para nada, trató de retomar su lectura pero solo podía ver la cara sorprendida del pelirrojo cuando le gritó todas esas cosas. Por un lado había estado muy furioso, furioso con el destino, con su vida, con el pelirrojo por dejarlo, con Hermione por llevárselo, por Draco al no dejarlo huir del país, con Harry por haber ayudado en la boda y con Pansy por obligarlo a mantener la compostura y no asesinar al pelirrojo y a la castaña en ese instante. Estaba furioso con Ron por haber creído que él iba a caer con flores, cenas, palabras dulces, ¡JA! Él era Blaise Zabini, jamás caería por esas tonterías.

Blaise tomó el resto de su bebida y miró por la ventana, su corazón estaba triste, una vez que la furia se calmaba un poco solo le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca y una pena tan grande que iba a ahogarlo. Eran sus amigos, los que los habían apoyado en el colegio a seguir juntos, los que los habían animado a escaparse. Él sabía que Hermione sentía algo por Ron, no era tonto, en el fondo no la culpaba por haberse ilusionado y haberse casado con él, ¿quién podría no amar a Ron una vez que llegaba a conocerlo? Cerró los ojos y reposó su cabeza en sus manos, era hora de que se decidiera por un sentimiento, furia o pena y dejarse de tonterías, no podía seguir con esta ambivalencia mucho tiempo, no al menos si quería sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>Letty Malfoy.<p> 


	24. Tema 11: Pecado

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capítulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: #11: Pecado.<strong>

Hermione observó cómo Ron se movía sonámbulamente a través de la cocina, desde hace tres noches Ron estaba como ido, sabía que la cena que había preparado para Blaise había ido muy mal y no podía evitar culparse por eso. Ella siempre había envidiado la relación de Blaise y Ron, sobre todo porque ella había estado enamorada de Ron desde cuarto, obviamente cuando se enteró de su relación con el castaño en sexto se dio cuenta que nunca iba a ser correspondida y que esos celos que siempre le había parecido notar era solo porque eran amigos. Se sintió desdichada aunque nunca lo mostró, siempre estuvo para ellos cuando la necesitaron pero cuando Ron volvió a ella una noche en que llovía y le pidió matrimonio, a pesar de que su cerebro le decía que él no le correspondería nunca, su corazón la dominó y le dijo que sí.

Hicieron feliz a la familia de Ron que creían que el pelirrojo estaba solo confundido por lo de Blaise y que eso ya se le había olvidado, dejó que prepararan los detalles de la boda y se presentó radiante ese día, Ron solo estaba… ausente. Cuando tocó responder la pregunta más importante Ron vaciló y miró al fondo, ella también miró y vio a Blaise a lado de Draco, parece que este lo retenía, Ron solo lo miró vacíamente y negó con la cabeza, creí que el corazón se me saldría hasta que me miró y dijo "Sí, quiero". Escuché que algo se rompía al fondo pero no me importó, sabía que era pecado quitarle el amor a otra persona pero en ese momento no le importó. Ella era feliz.

* * *

><p>Letty Malfoy.<p> 


	25. Tema 28: No tiene sentido

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capítulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: #28: No tiene sentido.<strong>

Ron bebía su café lentamente sentado en el jardín, miraba el hermoso paisaje de la casa de verano de Hermione pero en realidad no veía nada, su mente estaba aún aturdida y se negaba a salir de ahí porque sabía que si salía tendría que enfrentar cosas que no quería, tendría que enfrentar el rechazo de Blaise, el terror de haber perdido al amor de su vida, la culpabilidad de saber que todo lo causó él y muchas cosas más. La verdad es que sin Blaise nada tendría sentido para él nunca más, todo estaría perdido y en ese momento casi podía odiar el momento en que se volvieron a encontrar pero no podía hacerlo porque al menos lo había vuelto a ver. El día pasó sin cambios para él, se quedó ahí sentado mirando el paisaje, sus amigos venían de rato en rato para mirarlo pero nada tenía sentido ya, sin Blaise, no quería nada, solo quedarse sentado allí, solo, por siempre.

Las lágrimas se fueron escapando de sus ojos.

Una por una.

* * *

><p>Letty Malfoy.<p> 


	26. Tema 21: No lo parece

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capítulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: #21: No lo parece.<strong>

Pansy y Draco observaban con recelo el andar de Blaise por la casa, lucía impecable como siempre, ni siquiera se le notaba un ojera, nada en su semblante parecía indicar que sufría o que estaba enojado con Ron. Pansy intercambió una mirada inquieta con Draco antes de seguir mirando a Blaise que les contaba de último negocio que había conseguido, sus amigos estaban preocupados, ellos eran Slytherins, no deberían sorprenderse que no mostrara nada pero Blaise nunca se había comportado racionalmente cuando se trataba del pelirrojo.

-¿Están escuchándome?-les preguntó Blaise algo irritado de que sus amigos no lo estén oyendo.

-Disculpa, cariño-dijo Pansy-¿qué decías?

-Me iré a Francia por un tiempo-dijo, ambos lo miraron sorprendidos-cerraré el negocio con François y me quedaré un tiempo a verificar que todo funcione como debería.

-Blaise-dijo Draco despacio-¿estás huyendo de algo?

-Claro que no, Draco-dijo Blaise rodando los ojos-sabes cómo son mis negocios, no sé porque se sorprenden tanto.

-Bueno… Ron está aquí-notaron como su amigo desviaba la mirada un minuto.

-Solo les contaba de mi viaje, no les pedía permiso-cogió su capa luego se giró a mirarlos-no vuelvan a hablarme de él, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer-y así sus amigos comprendieron que su amigo no estaba tan bien como parecía y decidieron respetar su decisión.

* * *

><p>Letty Malfoy.<p> 


	27. Tema 29: Algún día

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capítulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: #29: Algún día.<strong>

Blaise llegó al aeropuerto con tiempo, esto de viajar al estilo muggle realmente le había gustado pero no en esos trenes horribles como en el que Potter lo mandó, si él iba a viajar lo haría con estilo ¿y qué mejor que ir en primera clase en un avión? El castaño registró sus maletas luego fue a tomar un café, Draco y Pansy aparecieron al rato para despedirse, estuvieron juntos poco rato porque ambos tenían que volver a trabajar pero se prometieron verse pronto. Blaise miró su billete de avión y suspiró, tomó la decisión de irse porque era lo mejor, necesitaba respirar otros aires y alejarse de sus amigos que lo único que hacían era que se acordara más de él, Blaise solo quería olvidar, olvidarse de todo por un tiempo y luego, tal vez, perdonar, tal vez algún día regresaría sin rencores en el corazón y sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara otra vez.

Los altavoces llamaron para abordar su avión, cogió su maletín de mano y se dirigió hacia las puertas de embarque, hizo pacientemente su fila, mostró su billete a la señorita y ella verificó que todo estuviera en orden luego lo dejó pasar. Blaise subió las escaleras del avión y por un momento se giró a mirar hacia atrás, le pareció ver a Ron mirarlo desde el ventanal pero cuando volvió a mirar no había nada. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza "Algún día" se dijo "algún día tal vez vuelva por ti".

* * *

><p>Letty Malfoy.<p> 


	28. Tema 27: Aún falta

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capítulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28: #27: Aún falta.<strong>

-¿Ron?-lo llamó Hermione entrando a su cuarto, él estaba sentado en una esquina de su cama mirando sus manos-mira, esto tiene que terminar ¡No puedes simplemente rendirte! Tienes que luchar por él, Ron.

-Lo hice-respondió el otro en voz baja y ella lo cogió del mentón para que alzara la mirada.

-Pues hazlo otra vez y con más ganas, ya te rendiste antes y lo perdiste, no lo pierdas de nuevo, aún estás a tiempo-Ron se desprendió de su agarre y volvió a mirar sus manos-¿entonces dejarás que se vaya?-el pelirrojo la miró sorprendido-Blaise está a punto de subirse a un avión para irse a Francia por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, según Pansy parece que no piensa regresar-Ron se quedó helado en su sitio "no piensa regresar" sintió que el aire se iba por un momento de sus pulmones luego se calmó y tomó una decisión.

-¿Es muy tarde?-preguntó levantándose y la castaña le sonrió.

-Aún falta, tú puedes detenerlo, ve por él, Ron-el pelirrojo, cogió su varita y salió corriendo por la puerta, Hermione lo siguió rápidamente, se asomó por la puerta y le gritó-¡Eres un mago, Ron, solo desaparécete hacia el aeropuerto central!-el pelirrojo que corría por el campo hacia la estación de buses se detuvo en seco, se podía ver su sonrojo incluso a lo lejos y se desapareció. Hermione se rió a carcajadas.

Ron llegó a un lado del aeropuerto, entró rápidamente en el lugar, esquivo gente con maestría y llegó a la zona de embarques, estaban dando la última llamada para los pasajeros rumbo a Francia. Buscó por todos lados pero no lo halló luego se asomó por la ventana para ver los aviones que saldrían y lo vio, estaba arriba en las escaleras a punto de entrar al avión, su corazón se detuvo, era muy tarde ya. "No, Ron" se dijo "esta vez no", volvió a salir corriendo, esta vez no se rendiría.

* * *

><p>Letty Malfoy.<p> 


	29. Tema 16: Última palabra

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capítulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29: #16: Última palabra.<strong>

Blaise salió último del avión, lo había hecho, se había alejado totalmente de Ron y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por olvidarlo. Salió del aeropuerto y llamó un taxi, prefería pasear en un carro que simplemente aparecerse donde vivía, llegaron a una hermosa casa de dos pisos estilo francés rústico, le encantaba mucho esa casa, su madre la había escogido cuando él nació como el lugar perfecto para criarlo y había sido muy feliz allí, por eso había regresado a ahí, para poder llenarse de esos recuerdos hermosos y calmar su corazón. Le pagó al taxista y bajó, iba a abrir la puerta cuando notó que estaba entreabierta, sacó su varita de su bolsillo y entró cuidadosamente en la casa, miró a todos lados mientras entraba, no había nada fuera de su sitio pero sentía una presencia cerca. Revisó cada cuarto del primer piso, luego fue al segundo pero la casa estaba vacía, decidió que eran imaginaciones suyas y fue a su cuarto que era el último del segundo piso, abrió la puerta y casi se cae de la impresión.

-Has tardado mucho-dijo Ron levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentado por las últimas dos horas.

-¿Qué…? ¿tú…? ¿qué…?-Blaise no lograba formular ninguna pregunta, estaba demasiado sorprendido y su corazón demasiado acelerado-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo después de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire.

-He venido por ti-su corazón se detuvo un latido luego empezó a latir frenéticamente pero se mantuvo sereno.

-Vete, Ron-le dijo con cansancio-yo no quiero…-el pelirrojo avanzó y le tapó la boca con la mano, el castaño lo miró sorprendido.

-Por una vez voy a hablar yo-le dijo con una sonrisa-estoy cansado de estar lejos de ti, hemos pasado demasiado, lo sé, sé que te hice daño y no tienes ni idea lo mucho que me arrepiento, siempre cargaré con esa culpa pero he decidido no rendirme más, no voy a dejar que te vayas, no voy a perderte una vez más-apoyó su frente en la de Blaise que soltó un suspiro-te amo, Blaise, fui muy cobarde en el pasado y lo pagué caro pero ahora nada me importa, solo tú, no me importa lo que mi familia piense o lo que la gente piense, yo solo quiero estar contigo para siempre, a tu lado donde siempre debí estar.

-Ron, yo…-Blaise se separó y lo miró a los ojos-yo no puedo hacer esto, Ron, hay tanto que perdonar, no sé si podré…-Ron negó con la cabeza y lo miró con decisión.

-Esta vez tú no tienes la última palabra, Blaise, sé que me amas como yo a ti, no dejaré que te alejes de mí, no volveré a pasar otro día más sin ti-Ron acarició su mejilla con cariño y lo besó con suavidad.

Y, claro, Blaise se dejó besar.

* * *

><p>Letty Malfoy.<p> 


	30. Tema 1: De ahora en adelante

**30 días con Blaise Zabini**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Claim:** Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

**Tabla: **30 días.

**Notas:** Son viñetas de la pareja, los temas están en desorden, los números en cada capítulo indican el número del tema, no el número del capítulo. Esta historia es SLASH (relación chico/chico)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30: #1: De ahora en adelante.<strong>

-Ron, hora de despertarse-dijo Blaise mientras jalaba las colchas de la cama y las lanzaba al suelo, el pelirrojo refunfuñó en sueños y estiró la mano para buscar las colchas, cuando no las encontró abrió un ojo y miró a su adorado prometido.

-Es muy temprano, Blaise-se quejó, el castaño solo le sonrió.

-Es el día de nuestra boda, cariño, es tiempo de que te prepares-Ron suspiró y se levantó, envolvió al castaño en un cariñoso abrazo y depositó un beso en sus labios.

-Te amo, Blaise-le dijo-y ahora por fin estaremos juntos para siempre, de ahora en adelante solo habrá felicidad en nuestro futuro-el castaño le sonrió amorosamente y disfrutó de ese momento, feliz de saber que habrían muchos momentos así para ellos en el futuro. Por fin eran felices.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Gracias a los que siguieron esta historia, lamento la demora pero aquí les traigo todos los capítulos que faltaban, gracias por leer.<p>

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
